Behind the ScenesFuneral Song Video Shoot
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: This is a story about the happenings behind the scenes of a Rasmus music video. Lauri and Jessica are together and then uncertain things happen. The Rasmus are a Finnish band. Check them out.
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Scenes(Funeral Song Video Shoot)

Don't own the band or anything that belong to them. I own Jessica, Frank and James.

Chapter 1

He had invited her to watch the making of the Funeral Song video because they hadn't seen each other since he went on tour. He made sure she had all access to everything. The only thing, she hadn't shown up just yet and that had him worried. So he went ahead and they started to film.

Ten minutes later, she walked into the building along with her best friend Frank, out of the rain and just watched for a minute. They were at the part where he was on his knees singing and then he saw her. He was relieved but he continued. As soon as the director yelled "cut" he walked over to her, grabbed her and lead her into an empty room. He was soon kissing her. His hands were everywhere on her body. When he started kissing her neck, she moaned.

Five minutes later, Frank walked in on them. He knew what he was doing when he got closer to her. She knew Frank was there as she reached out and she started to gently touch him. Lauri stopped kissing her and just watched as she touched Frank. It was turning him on even more. This has happened before with all three of them, it started out like this with the kissing and touching, then ending up with the guys fucking her. She didn't complain because she loved it just as much. Lauri didn't move when she started kissing Frank. In his mind Lauri had to make it so she only wanted him, but how? She stopped kissing Frank, that's when Lauri pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Frank took his cue and left them alone. He knew they needed some alone time.

Lauri stopped kissing her and just held her. She loved this feeling and it was better without Frank. Her hands moved down to the front of his pants, unzipped the zipper and pulled out his hard member. He let go of her and she got on her knees. Her mouth was on his member sucking. His hands were in her hair, just keeping her in that spot. She sucked a little harder and faster, he moaned and came in her mouth. She sucked and licked him dry. She got off of her knees, he pulled her close and kissed her. He tasted himself on her lips.

They were still kissing when Frank walked back into the room.

"Lauri, break's over." Frank said.

Lauri broke the kiss, let go of her and started to walk towards the door. Lauri watched as Frank walked over to her and kissed her. Then Frank broke the kiss and she watched as Lauri and Frank leave the room.

She walked out on the set and sat down in the back and watched as the director talked to everyone on how he wanted the next scene to go. She just watched as the music started and the scene unfolded in front of her eyes. She was truly amazed but what was she really doing? She loved Lauri but Frank always showed up when her and Lauri were just about to make out or have sex (aka fuck as Lauri would say). It had to stop, she only wanted Lauri and she knew he wanted her for himself and that was the best thing.

She got up and headed outside for some fresh air and to clear her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The director yelled "cut" again for lunch, so Lauri headed outside. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder. She turned her head and just looked at him. They stood there for a few minutes, when the rest of the band appeared. They just stood there when it started to rain. Lauri never let her go, he didn't want too. She saw Frank looking at her, so she looked away. Lauri knew something was wrong when she didn't respond when he kissed her neck.

The others went back inside leaving Lauri and her alone.

"What's wrong?" Lauri asked.

"Frank." She answered.

"I figured that." He said.

"I don't want Frank around when we make love." She replied.

"That can be arranged." He said.

"No Lauri, I just want it to be you and me, like we used to be." She replied.

"Then marry me." Lauri asked.

She didn't know what to say because she didn't know if he was serious out not.

"Before you answer, I'm very serious." Lauri said.

"Then my answer is yes." She answered.

Lauri turned her around and kissed her, hard. When he ended the kiss, he just held her. They stood there like that until Pauli came out to get Lauri for the next scene.

"You stayin?" Pauli asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Lauri let go of her, took her hand and they walked inside followed by Pauli.

Once inside, Pauli and Lauri left her to start the next scene. She sat down and just watched. She suddenly got a nagging feeling. She watched Lauri but it wasn't him. She then looked at Pauli, Aki and Eero, it wasn't them. It was Frank, he just watched her and to make it worse, she had to get up and went to the restroom. She couldn't take Frank starin' at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, she still hadn't come out of the restroom. She was in a stall when the door opened. Whoever it was, was looking for her, it wasn't Lauri. Not Lauri, oh God. Who else could it be? Frank, please not him she thought. The cologne she smelled belong to Frank. She wished he would leave the restroom but she knew he would find her anyway. Where was Lauri? He knew she was there somewhere.

"I know you're in her, so just come out." Frank said.

Frank had a thing for her and he didn't like the guys she dated so he would get over protective and it seemed he stalk her at times.

She heard him, but didn't move. She really didn't want to face him. He was getting close to her and she knew it, what to do. What to do? She was wondering why he was doing this. Where was Lauri? What was Lauri doing not to notice she was gone and Frank was no where. He stopped him in front of the last stall, gently pushed open the door and saw her. He walked in and closed the door.

"I want you." Frank said.

"I don't want you." She replied.

Frank put his arms around her and started kissing her. He kissed her lips, neck. When he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck, he knew he had her. He kept kissing that one spot, while his hands went under her shirt. He caressed her warm bare skin, slowly caressing his way to the under side of her large breasts. He heard her moan, but not in pleasure and he kept caressing her. He stopped caressing to lift up her shirt, which meant he had to stop kissing her. Once the shirt was off, he started to kiss her neck. His hands cupped her breasts. He loved this control he had over her, but it didn't last.

She reached behind him and unlocked the door. She pushed him against the door, causing the door open. He still had a hold on her, she when he walked backwards, she had no choice to follow. He turned them around so he had her pinned against the sink.

Just as Frank reached under her skirt, Aki and Lauri walked in. She saw Lauri and he understood. Lauri walked closer, pulled Frank off of her. She went back to the stall and grabbed her shirt.

She tried so hard to put her shirt on and crying at the same time. Lauri walked over to her and helped her out.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." Lauri replied.

Lauri put his arm around her and they walked out of the restroom, Aki followed.

"You gonna be okay?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered.

"You don't go anywhere without any one of us. I just don't want something like this to happen again, understand." Lauri said.

"I understand." She replied.

They walked back to the front of the room and she sat down. Lauri and Aki took their places. Frank walked past her and threw a crumpled piece of paper her way and walk away.

She heard the music start as she uncrumpled the paper. She started to read.

It read: "I'll have you sooner or later, cause I always get my way. I want you more than Lauri. I'm not crazy, if I am it's for you."

She folded the paper neatly as silent tears fell. She hated being scared all the time. She lived in fear everyday of her life. She was very afraid now of Frank. She was afraid of Lauri when they first met until she learned to trust him. She couldn't trust Frank, she could never trust Frank. She cried a little harder, just not hard enough to disturb anyone. She wondered why it didn't bother her before when her and Lauri had sex, then Frank joined in. Why because Frank had been kind, sweet and every girls dream, but he had changed and that truly scared her. She knew she couldn't leave now without Lauri knowing why she wanted to get out while she could. She worried about how Lauri would take it but knew he would react badly. Oh God, what was wrong with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ten minutes later, the director yelled "cut" once again. Lauri walked over to her and sat down. She didn't look at him and he knew something was wrong. He saw the folded piece of paper, took it and read it. He now knew why she was so unhappy. He folded the paper, then put his arms around her and just held her. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. Eero, Aki and Pauli sat down around her and comforted her.

"Everything will be alright." Lauri said.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"We can keep him away but you know he always finds her." Eero said.

"So what do we do." Aki asked.

She got up and started to walk outside when Lauri caught up with her.

"The guys will keep Frank away." He said.

"But." She replied.

"Jess, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered.

"I know you, so tell me." Lauri said.

They walked outside.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes," He answered, "but no matter how bad it is, I will always love you."

"Lauri, I love you too but if happens again, I'm not staying." Jessica said.

"Here." He replied.

"What I mean is, I'm going home." She said.

"Home, wait you're gonna leave me." Lauri replied.

"I'm not gonna leave you, I just can't stay here with Frank always around." Jessica said.

"But why home?" He asked.

"Because I'd be far from him." She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few minutes later, Aki, Eero and Pauli walked outside.

"What's wrong?" Eero asked.

"She wants to go home." Lauri answered.

"You can't go back to Helsinki." Eero said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Well because we would miss you and the truth is well since we knew you'd be here, we got your best friend to come." Aki answered.

"She's in love with Frank." She said.

"We all know that." Pauli replied.

"If we can get them together, then Frank would leave you alone." Eero said.

She knew that it could work, but knew that Frank would never leave her alone. All but Eero walked inside to sit down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Twenty minutes later, Christina walked up to the building and saw her best friend talking to Lauri. Christina walked up to them. Lauri saw her first.

"Hello." Christina said.

Jessica turned around and saw her best friend.

"Chris." She replied.

"I have one question." Christina said.

"Yeah." Lauri replied.

"Why am I here?" Christina asked.

"To keep Jessica company." Eero answered.

"Eero, take Christina to meet to rest of the guys." Lauri said.

"No problem." Eero replied.

Jessica and Lauri watched as Eero and Christina walked inside to the rest of the guys.

"No I want you to follow me an no questions." Lauri said.

He held out his hand, she took it and Lauri lead her inside and back to the empty room they were in before. Once inside, he locked the door. He walked back to her, put his hands on her waist and kissed her, she kissed back. he moved his hands from her waist to caress under her shirt. His hands moved further up to the rest underneath her breast. He kissed her sensitive spot on her neck and she moaned. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and stripped it off. He just laid it on the floor and he caressed her bare skin. She felt his hands as they caressed her warm skin, so she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. She managed to undo them all, she pushed the material away and her small hands started to caress his warm skin. His lips were on her sensitive spot on her neck and he heard her moan out his name. He started to kiss down between her breasts. Her hands held onto his shoulders as he went further down. He stopped when he reached the waist band of her skirt. He reached behind her, undid the button and the zipper and watched as it fell to the floor. He got up and just looked at her. Her small hands reached forward and he watched her as she undid his belt. She undid his pants and pushed them down. Lauri then helped her down onto the floor onto a blanket he found the first time. He laid her down and stripped off her panties. He laid beside her and she got up and started to kiss and touch him. He felt wonderful under her touch and she always love it. She straddled his legs and started to work her magic on him. He was softly moaning when she touched his skin but what surprised him the most was when she rose up, grabbed his hard member, lined it up with her wet entrance and slowly lowered herself onto him. He opened his eyes, grabbed her by the waist and helped her with a steady rhythm. He removed one hand and reached up and started to massage her breasts. She loved what Lauri was doing and knew she didn't hurry up, he would take control. She leaned forward to kiss him and he took that as a sign. He gently rolled over so he was on top and in total control. He started his own rhythm, he heard her moan his name and that's all he needed. He thrusted in and out, harder then the last thrust. He kissed her soft lips, then her neck. He felt her getting tighter around his member. He thrusted a few more times before he came inside her. He knew she didn't cum yet, so he had to do something, he had to fix it. He pulled out, kissed his way down her body and went to work on her sensitive clit. He started with his tongue and slowly licked her, then his mouth latched onto her clit and started to suck, gentle at first then a little harder. His finger slid into her wet opening. In and out as he sucked harder. He knew she was fighting it, she always did but he knew how to fix that. He stopped his activity and kissed back up her body. One hand held him up while the other guided his once again hard cock inside her. He heard her moan, so he started to thrust. Harder each time and knew if he kept it up for a little while she would cum. He was right, he felt her tighten around him and waited for her as she came, hard. All he heard was her moaning non-stop and he came in her once again. He pulled out, laid beside her. She turned over to lay on her stomach, leaned on him and started to kiss him.

"Sweetheart, you got to stop." He said.

She stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I have to go and finish a video." He answered.

"Fine." She said.

They got up and got dressed.

"While we finish, you and Christina are gonna go shopping." Lauri said.

"Shopping." She replied.

"Yes shopping. Don't worry about money." He said.

He unlocked the door and they walked out and back to the others.

"You ready to get some work done?" Pauli asked.

"Yeah." Eero answered.

"Wait a minute." Christina said.

"What?" Frank asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Christina asked.

Jessica leaned over to Christina and whispered her the answer.

"Really." Christina said.

"Really." Jessica replied.

The guys started to head back to work. But Lauri stood still. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his money.

"Here," He said, "for you and some for Christina."

"What would you like me to buy?" Jessica asked.

"Whatever you want, but whatever you buy make it something we both can enjoy." Lauri answered.

"Sure, if it will make you happy." Jessica said.

"Making you happy, makes me happy." He replied.

Jessica started to leave, but Lauri grabbed her and kissed her. Then he let go of her. Jessica and Christina got a cab and headed in the direction of the nearest mall.

Meanwhile the group got to work on the video. Which was a relief for the director.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later, the cab stopped at the mall. The two girls got out and paid. They walked into the mall and started to walk around.

"So tell me the real reason that I'm here?" Christina asked.

"Frank is why." Jessica answered.

"Frank." Christina said.

"Yes, he's been basically staling me when I'm alone or when Lauri and I want to be alone." Jessica replied.

"And I'm here because." Christina asked.

"Because you love Frank." Jessica answered.

The two girls continued to walk around the mall.

"Let's got into Victoria Secret." Christina said.

Jessica and Christina walked into Victoria Secret and separated. Jessica walked over to the very sexy black lace slip dress. Jessica knew it was perfect and since she liked it, she knew that Lauri would love it.

Christina picked out a baby pink(slightly see through) cashmere slip dress and thong.

The girls paid for their dresses and walked out of the store.

"Where to next?" Christina asked.

"Just follow me." Jessica answered.

Jessica started to walk and Christina followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few minutes later, Jessica stopped in front of some store.

"What's in there?" Christina asked.

"Some of the hottest and sexiest dresses." Jessica answered.

Jessica and Christina walked into the store. They stayed together.

"The last time I was here, there was a Chain Mail Dress that I really wanted." Jessica said.

"Why didn't you get it." Christina asked.

"I wasn't with Lauri, so I saw no reason to buy it," Jessica answered, "but now I'm gonna buy it."

"Well, I see what you mean about these dresses." Christina replied.

"Before I get my dress, let's pick out one for you." Jessica said.

Christina walked ahead of Jessica and saw the perfect dress foe her.

"I found the one I want." Christina replied.

Christina held up a black lace slip dress with fringe.

"Go try it on and while you're doing that, I'm gonna go find mine." Jessica said.

Jessica watched Christina walk back to the changing room. So she headed off to find her dress.

Jessica found it a few minutes later. So Jessica walked to the back, just as Christina walked out.

"So." Christina said.

"I think it's perfect for you." Jessica replied.

"Go try on yours, cause I want to see." Christina said.

They both walked into the changing room. Christina finished changing before Jessica. So she walked out of her room and waited.

Finally Jessica walked out.

"You think Lauri will like it?" Jessica asked.

"Like it no, he'll love it." Christina answered.

Jessica went back into the changing room and changed. She soon walked back out.

"We better get back." Jessica said.

They paid for the dresses and started the walk to the front of the mall. They got a cab, got in with their bags and told the cab driver where to take them.

Half an hour later, the girls got out of the cab, paid the driver and proceeded to walk into the building where the guys were.

"they're still working, so we have to be quiet." Jessica said.

"So what do we do?" Christina asked.

"You go in there," Jessica answered, "and put on the black slip dress."

"What about you?" Christina asked.

"I'll wait for you and then we'll walk in together." Jessica answered.

Christina walked into the empty room and started to change.

The guys were still working, when Jessica and Christian walked in.

Lauri saw the girls and was happy they were back.

Jessica saw Lauri looking at her, so she smiled. Then Jessica and Christina sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ten minutes later, the director finally called it a day. Lauri walked to where the girls sat.

"Ready to get out of here?" Lauri asked.

"Yeah but first, where's Frank." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Lauri asked.

"I think you know why." Jessica answered.

Aki, Pauli and Eero soon joined Lauri and the girls.

"You three take Christina to Frank and I'll get Jessica out." Lauri said.

Aki, Pauli and Eero understood what had to be done. Christina got up and went with the guys. Lauri and Jessica started to walk out of the building. Jessica stopped long enough to get her bags.

"So what did you get?" Lauri asked.

"Lauri, I promise you'll like it." Jessica answered.

They walked outside and got into he van. They sat in back and before she knew it, Lauri started to kiss her. He stopped long enough.

"I missed you while you were gone." He said.

"I missed you too." Jessica replied.

Lauri put his arms around her and just held her as they waited for the rest to get into the van.

Not to long later, the others got in the van and the driver drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Half an hour later, the van pulled up to the hotel and everyone got out.

Jessica and Christina carried their bags inside. Lauri once again put his arms around Jessica. Eero led the way to the elevator and everyone got in.

Once on their floor, Lauri led Jessica to his room. Christina followed and so did Frank.

"Chris, where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"With you." Christina answered.

"Jess, you stay here and Christina, Frank come with me." Lauri said.

Lauri walked a few feet, with Frank and Christina.

"Chris, you go with Frank cause I really need to be alone with Jessica." Lauri said.

"So what are we to do?" Christina asked.

"You'll figure that out." Lauri answered.

Frank grabbed Christina's hand and headed off to his room.

Lauri walked back to Jessica and he unlocked the door and they walked in. He closed the door and watched as she studied the room. She set down her bags. He walked to her.

"Why don't you model for me." Lauri suggested.

She grabbed the bag, walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She stripped off her clothes and put on the black lace Slip Dress. She opened the door and walked out. She saw Lauri sitting on the couch not even looking at her. She walked closer to the couch.

"Lauri, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

He turned to look at her. The look on his face scared her. She backed away slowly.

"I'm not Lauri, I'm Frank."

"Where's Lauri?" She asked.

"Our and now I'll have you the way I want." Frank answered.

She turned around and walked to the door. She opened the door, walked out into the hall and saw Eero.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Eero asked.

"It's Frank. I walked out of the bathroom and Lauri wasn't there." Jessica answered.

"Don't worry, Lauri is in my room." Eero said.

Eero grabbed Jessica's hand and they walked to his room. Eero unlocked the door and let her in first, then her walked in. Jessica walked further into the room and saw Lauri.

"Lauri, why are you in here?" Jessica asked.

"Why, Frank told me Eero wanted to talk to me." Lauri answered.

"And all he wanted wad to get me alone." Jessica said.

"I know." Lauri replied.

"Lauri, we need to talk." She said.

"I know what you're thinking and I won't let you." Lauri replied.

"Yes you will. You always do." She said.

"Not this time, I'm not letting you leave." Lauri replied.

She walked to the door, opened it and walked out letting the door close behind her. She started to walk back to her and Lauri's room.

Not even a minute later and Lauri waked out of Eero's room. Lauri stopped her before she even made it to their room. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her so hard she was guaranteed bruised lips. When he stopped kissing her.

"I'm not letting you leave me." He said.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." She replied.

"I won't let you do that either." Lauri said.

"Then get him out of our room so we can." Jessica replied.

"Fuck. I know I want to fuck you again." Lauri said.

"So you'll get him out." Jessica replied.

"For you, I'd do anything." Lauri answered.

He let her go and headed into their hotel room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few minutes later, Frank walked out with Lauri behind him. Jessica hurried into the room as Lauri watched Frank walked back to his room. Lauri closed and locked the door.

He saw her sitting on the couch. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I never got the chance to say that you look really sexy." Lauri said.

She moved so she could straddle his legs. She his hands starting to gently caress her waist. She leaned forward so she could kiss his neck. She stopped kissing him and got off of him. She started walking towards the bedroom, she turned and motioned for him to follow. He understood when she slowly started sliding the black lace Slip Dress down. He got off of the couch, started to walk toward the bedroom. He knew what she wanted and he couldn't bring himself to proceed any further. When he stopped, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just tired." He answered.

She understood perfectly and wasn't gonna push him. She walked into the bedroom, stripped off the black lace Slip Dress and put on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting Atreyu shirt. She head out of the bedroom and into the living room area. She saw Lauri standing on the balcony smoking. She knew she didn't have a lot of time, so she went back into the bedroom, packed her things and headed to the door. She opened the door and left the room. She walked to the elevator and got in. Soon after she got out and walked through the lobby and out the front door. The thing with Frank was the last straw. She couldn't stand being around when Frank was overly obsessed with her. She got a cab and left for another hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this chapter is so short

Chapter 12

Lauri walked in and headed for the bedroom. He panicked when he didn't see her. She didn't leave a note. She didn't even take her cell phone, it was laying on the bed. He was beyond worry. Why did she leave me? Lauri thought she was happy, but what really happened. He knew it was because of Frank. He now knew was he had to do. He had to get rid of Frank, then find her.

Even with Christina here, Frank wanted Jessica. It hit him, the ultimate way to really get rid of Frank. He'd just have to move her into his apartment with him and move Frank to another city or country completely. Lauri knew he couldn't do it alone, so he left his room and went to Aki, Eero and Pauli for help.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

All the guys met in one room and Lauri explained what was wrong. He also explained what he wanted to do to get Jessica back. The guys agreed and Pauli called the record label to have Frank relocated far away from where they were currently filming in Stockholm and away from Finland. Frank had to be far away so he can't touch her again.

Once Pauli hung up, he looked at Lauri.

"How are you gonna find Jess." Eero asked.

Just then Lauri's cell phone rang. He knew only a few people had it, but didn't expect her.

"Lauri."

"Sweetheart, where are you?" Lauri asked.

"At another hotel. Before you ask why, I left because of Frank. It's just he's only a couple of doors down but I just couldn't take it." She answered.

"But why did you leave your phone?" He asked.

"Frank would call then hang up." She answered.

"Everyone is here looking at me funny." Lauri said.

"Do you have my phone on you?" She asked.

"Yeah, why." Lauri answered.

"Give it to Pauli and have him get into my voice mail and then I want you to listen to the messages that have been coming in." She said.

Lauri did as she asked and handed her cell to Pauli and told him what she wanted done. Paid did then handed it back to Lauri and he listened to the crude, graphic messages Frank had left her. He handed it back to Pauli.

"Why didn't you tell me about them." Lauri asked.

"Because, I didn't want to repeat what he said." She answered.

"Are you coming back?" Lauri asked.

"Not tonight, not until Frank is gone," Jessica answered, "but I'll make you a deal."

"What?" Lauri asked.

"I'll meet you in your hotel lobby in say ten minutes." She answered.

"I'll be waiting." Lauri said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jessica saw Lauri waiting for her when she walked in ten minutes later. As soon as she stepped in front of him, he had his arms around her.

"I missed you." Lauri whispered.

"I miss you too." Jessica whispered back.

He let her go and took her hand. Lauri led her into the hotel restaurant. He led her to an empty table.

"I have to say, I understood about you not coming back tonight but I wished you'd changed your mind." Lauri said.

"I would if Frank wasn't here." Jessica replied.

"I had Pauli call the record label to see if we could relocated Frank away from Stockholm as well as Finland." Lauri said.

"That's great, but I'm still not gonna stay here. I'm just ten minutes from here." Jessica replied.

"I know, but I worry about you." He said.

"Then stay wit me." She offered.

"I would but I can't." Lauri answered.

She was a little disappointed, but understood. He knew she was upset.

"Please don't be upset." Lauri asked.

"Not upset, just a little disappointed is all." Jessica answered.

He put his arm over her shoulder and she laid her head against it.

"You okay." Lauri asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired like you were earlier." Jessica answered.

They were about to share a kiss, when Lauri's phone rang.

"What?"

"Didn't mean to interrupt you with Jess, but we came up with a plan." Aki answered.

"Plan, what kind." Lauri asked.

"Come up and we'll explain." Aki answered.

They hung up and Jessica looked at Lauri.

"Aki want me upstairs." Lauri said.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well, come with and after I'll walk you to your hotel." Lauri answered.

He got up, held out his hand and she took it. After she got up, they walked to the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry another short chapter

Chapter 15

Once upstairs and in Aki's room, everyone sat around.

"So what's the plan?" Lauri asked.

"We talked to Christina and she agreed to help up get Frank to another hotel." Pauli started.

"And then, Jess could come back here." Eero finished.

"I would love too." She said.

"She has a room ten minutes from her, he can stay here." Lauri suggested.

"There's a but coming." Jessica replied.

"But nothing." Aki answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the short chapters

Chapter 16

Twenty minutes later, Lauri was walking beside her as they walked back to get her things.

Meanwhile, Pauli went to Frank's room to get Christina. So she could get Frank into another hotel. Pauli told her that Jessica had gotten a room ten minutes from the hotel they were in and Christina put her plan into action.

"When did they leave?" Christina asked.

"A couple of minutes ago. They should be back soon, so hurry up. Lauri planned for them to take a little longer so Frank won't see her." Pauli answered.

"Okay, should be out in about five minutes or so." Christina said.

Pauli shook his head and walked away. He walked back to Aki's room and let the guys know what was happening.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Seven minutes later, Christina and Frank walked out of their room and started to walk to the elevator. Christina explained to Frank that she wanted to let someone know they were leaving so if anyone asked they would know where they were going. Frank understood. He definitely wanted to be alone with Christina because he found out she was like Jessica but not her. He could live with it for now. He still wanted Jessica but knew she didn't want him.

Christina nudged his side when she returned and they continued walking. They got into the elevator. Not to long after, the doors opened and they emerged into the lobby and out the doors. Christina lead him down the street and to the other hotel. She didn't tell him she already had a room for them.

At the same time, Jessica and Lauri were walking on the opposite side and they saw Christina and Frank heading in the direction of the hotel.

"Glad they didn't see us." Jessica said.

"Sure am, I didn't want him to ask you question." Lauri replied.

"Now I might be able to sleep better." She said.

"When did all this happen." Lauri asked.

"I'll start at the beginning. I met Frank in high school and we got along fine. He took me to prom and to all the high school dances because no other guy thought I wasn't worth the time. Frank and I were king and queen and then things seemed to be better for me. Then one day Frank and his friends went out and they picked on him about me, wondering if we were together and he told him he only wished we were. Things went from good to bad after that, he'd stop spending time with me and then his friends started the prank phone calls. He finally let things go and his free time was spent with me once again, but he'd start to get crazy. He kept asking me out and I kept turning him down and he'd let it slide figuring I wasn't ready for relationship with anyone. Most of it started when you asked me out. He didn't like the idea at first but warmed up to it when we included him in some of the special moments. After that, he kept leaving me the messages and has tried to get me alone so he could have his way with me. I mean I loved it at first but it got out of hand after and I started hating it after that. That's why I don't want him included anymore. I want only you and just you in my life." Jessica explained.

"I love you too. I don't want you to ever forget that." Lauri said.

"I won't. Now let's get going. Cause I still have to model the rest of the things I bought." Jessica replied.

Lauri and Jessica hurriedly walked back and into the hotel. Once inside the elevator, Lauri passionately kissed her. She kissed back, knowing there would be more like this without Frank butting in. In fact, she didn't want to think about him anymore. All she wanted to think about was Lauri and the love he could give her.

"I have to tell you something." Lauri said.

"What?" She asked.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. After we get home, I want you to move in with me." Lauri answered.

"Do I get to think about it first?" She asked.

"I want you too. I don't want you to jump into this without thinking about it. I know you and how you like to figure out this before you do them, so you have some time." Lauri answered.

The elevator stopped on the floor with the guys on it and they walked down the hall and to Lauri's room. He unlocked the door and she walked inside. She walked further inside and set her bags on the couch. Lauri walked towards her and wanted to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thought I would model my things for you." She answered.

She took the bag that had her other sexy things in it and walked to the bathroom and changed into the Chain Mail Dress and walked out to see Lauri standing in front of the door waiting for her. When he saw her, his expression was priceless.

"So." Jessica asked.

Lauri didn't say anything, he just stared at her with that look on his face. Jessica started to walk back into the bathroom, but Lauri stopped her. She turned to look at him.

"You look sexy. It just caught me off guard." Lauri said.

"Oh, so just sexy or..." Jessica replied.

"It's very sexy, but one thing. Where would you wear it." He asked.

"I would wear it when we have a romantic dinner in or to a club." She answered.

"So what else did you get." Lauri asked.

Jessica went back into the bathroom and took off the dress and changed into the a stunning Pink Stretch Mini with off the shoulder crop top. She walked out and Lauri saw her. The same expression was on his face.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have bought these things." She said.

"Why not you look sexy in it and if I have my way, you won't have them on long enough to get them dirty," Lauri replied, "so what else is there."

"Only one more thing and I was planning on wearing to bed tonight." Jessica said walking back into the bathroom.

She changed into white boy shorts and crop top in lace. She walked out and walked past Lauri. He followed her and watched as the boy shorts kept rising higher as she walked. She sat down on the bed and waited for him. He walked in and instructed her to move up to the headboard and lay down. He crawled on and moved up her body. Slowly kissing each inch of bare skin. He moved up and kissed her stomach, taking care of her sensitive spots making her squirm under his touch. He looked up and saw her reaction.

"You like that, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Mmm." She moaned.

"I take that as a yes." He said.

He continued his way up to her neck and sucked gently. He had her moaning louder. He knew he had her where he wanted her. That's how they met. He was with the band and she was with her friends and she went to the bar and he followed her. She was leaning on the bar and some how where they were it was packed and he was knocked into her back and took a chance. She turned and gave him a death glare but would forgive him later on.

"Lauri." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop thinking, just go for it." She answered.

Lauri didn't need any more encouragement. He slipped his fingers into the sides of her boy shorts and slowly slid them off. She looked at him as he went down on her. He was the only guy that was caring enough to do this to her. Wait he was the only guy, he was her first and only. He didn't stay down for to long cause he wanted her completely naked with him inside her. Lauri got off of the bed and stripped off every article of clothing he had on. Then he got back on the bed and stripped off her crop top carefully. He caressed her naked flesh. He held her hands above her head and slid into her. She gasped as he did so. He felt so wonderful moving inside her. he kissed her neck as he moved in and out over and over going harder each time. He let her hands go so she could touch him. He never let her do all the work, whether he was satisfied or not. He didn't care. He only wanted her to be satisfied. He felt her tighten as she orgasmed. He wasn't to far behind her. He stayed inside her as they came down from this wonderful high. He pulled out and laid beside her. She pulled the covers over her naked skin and fell asleep with his arms around her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning, Jessica awoke before Lauri. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a shower in before they left. Lauri woke up to the sound of water and knew where to find Jessica. So Lauri got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom and got into the shower with her. He started to wash her and in return she'd wash him.

The rest of the guys were awake and ready to go. Pauli walked out of his room and to Lauri's. He knocked and didn't get an answer. He kept knocking. Finally Jessica opened the door with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Didn't mean to bother you two, but we gotta get going soon." Pauli said.

"We'll meet you downstairs in the restaurant, okay." Jessica replied.

"Okay but I'm giving you two ten minutes. Otherwise one of us is gonna come in here and carry you out whether you like it or not." Pauli said.

"I'll make sure that we'll be down there." Jessica answered.

Pauli left and Jessica closed the door and walked back into the bedroom. She dried off and pulled out a black thong and her black lace halter top and a pair of jeans. Lauri walked out of the bathroom in dress and ready to go. She finished getting dressed. Lauri walked over to her and hugged her.

"We gotta go. Otherwise Pauli said one of them is gonna carry us outta here whether we like it or not." Jessica said.

Lauri let her go and they walked out of the room and to the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ten minutes had gone by and Pauli got up and walked to the elevator all ready to go up and get them when they walked off. Lauri's arm around her waist. Jessica saw Pauli and left Lauri long enough to hug Pauli.

"Told you we'd be down." Jessica said.

"I was just about to come up and carry one of you out." Pauli replied.

"You'd carry Lauri out before you would me." Jessica said.

"I don't carry out women unless I have to." Pauli replied.

Jessica went back to Lauri and all three walked back into the restaurant and sat down.

"How did you sleep last night?" Aki asked.

" Slept better than I have in a long time." Jessica answered.

"Now was that because of Lauri or because Frank is lurking around?" Eero asked.

"Let's just say I rather have Satan himself lurking around more than Frank and as for Lauri, yes to that but no other comment." Jessica answered.

The waitress arrived to take their order and left to get it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The waitress came back twenty minutes later and handed out the order and left the small group to eat in peace.

"You okay. You haven't said much since we came down." Jessica wondered.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Lauri answered.

Jessica was worried. When Lauri got thinking, he ignored everything.

"So what's in store for today?" Jessica asked.

"Mostly the rain sequence." Aki answered.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Eero asked.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You can tell us anything, you know that." Pauli said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"So what is it?" Lauri asked.

"I have a bad feeling like something is gonna happen and I can't stop it." She answered.

"We will watch you while Lauri does is scenes." Aki said.

"That's just it, it's gonna happen to him and I won't be able to get to him." Jessica replied.

"Okay when he does his scenes, we'll all stand around and watch. That way you can make sure nothing happens." Eero said.

"I can live with that." She replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Half an hour later, everyone finished eating and left the restaurant. Lauri laced his fingers with Jessica's and they walked outside. The rest of the band followed. The van was waiting and everyone got in and the driver drove them back to the building they were in just yesterday.

Once there, everyone got out of the van and stood there. The guys walked ahead of Lauri and Jessica. His arm was draped over her shoulder as they walked up the steps.

"You know, I'd rather have something happen to me than you." Lauri said.

"I know you do but if it did happen, everyone would blame me for it because it's my mess with Frank that got us here." Jessica replied.

"Not true, I'd have the guys explain everything." Lauri said.

They walked inside and Lauri let her go. She watched as he went to hair and make-up. So she walked over to the rest of the guys and sat down.

"So what did Lauri tell you." Aki asked.

"He said he'd rather have something happen to him than me and that you guys would explain so no one would blame me." Jessica answered.

"And we would. But nothing is gonna happen with us watching him." Eero said.

Lauri was still in hair and make-up, so Jessica decided she go in that direction and watch. Lauri saw her as she entered to room.

"Got bored, wanted to watch for a little while." She explained.

"As long as you stay out of the way, I don't see a problem." Lauri replied.

Jessica found a chair off to the side and sat down. She watched as the make-up artist did her work. Soon Jessica started to look at the rest of her surroundings, she didn't notice that Lauri stood in front of her.

"Ready." He said.

"Yes." She whispered.

She got off of the chair and Lauri walked back out to where the guys were. Lauri and Jessica kept walking. He led her as far away from the guys as possible.

"Lauri, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just want a little time before I put in the long day." He answered.

She didn't argue, as long as they got a few minutes out of his busy schedule she wouldn't complain. Sometimes it was even better to only have that much time together. He got things done, a lot of things.

The rest of the guys walked out and so did the director. Lauri kissed her forehead and left her so he could follow the director. Pauli took her hand and they walked outside with Aki and Eero in tow. They stayed a distance but close enough to watch and to keep an eye on Lauri.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hours later, Lauri walked over to them all wet and shivering. Pauli handed him a blanket.

"Thanks." Lauri said.

"Looks good so far." Eero replied.

"Yeah. But still more to do." Lauri answered.

Lauri walked over to Jessica, opened the blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lauri, what are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Getting warm." He answered.

"While I'm getting wet." She said.

"Not entirely. Besides there are better ways to warm up and I don't want to move just yet." Lauri replied.

"Okay, save that stuff for the bedroom or when we are not here." Pauli said.

Lauri turned to glare at Pauli but Jessica cupped his chin and turned his gaze back to her.

"Just ignore him, he doesn't have what we do. He's just jealous." Jessica said.

"I know. I just get tired of hearing it. I love you but they tease me a lot." Lauri replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have come." Jessica said.

"Yes, you should have. I want you here so we can spend time together. That is something we don't get much of anymore." Lauri replied.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he just held her tighter.

"Lauri." She whispered.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I love you too. Just in case I don't tell you enough." She answered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Half an hour later, Lauri was still holding her but he was a lot warmer than he was but the director decided to start filming again. So Lauri unwrapped his arms and left her with the blanket to stay warm herself.

Jessica decided she had to find someplace to sit. So Pauli went with her to sit on the steps of a store that was behind them.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just had to sit down." Jessica answered.

They sat there watching Lauri as he did the same scene again. The director was one picky fuck. If he didn't like it, it had to be done over until it was the way he liked it. Jessica saw the tired look Lauri gave her. She understood, but it had to be done anyway. Pauli saw it too, but couldn't do anything about it. He look at Jessica and she shivered a little indicating she was cold. Pauli put his arms around her and tried to warm her the best her could.

"Maybe we should get you inside." Pauli whispered.

"Not without Lauri. You know I won't leave him." She whispered back.

"I know, just thought you might like to get warm inside." Pauli whispered.

"I would, but I got to have Lauri to get warm with." Jessica whispered back.

Jessica turned her attention back to Lauri and he kept singing. It was sad to hear this song. But it was a great song to make a freaking video in the freezing rain. Not like the In The Shadows video, lots warmer, no rain. Jessica loved the rain more than Lauri but this wasn't the kind she liked. She loved the kind after a warm day or even the gloomy days, but freezing rain was dreadful. She kept watching Lauri. Every time the director stopped, Lauri looked at her as if she could help him. She wished she could. She really did. Pauli was doing his best to keep her warm but it wasn't working, she needed close contact with Lauri.

The director finally had enough and gave Lauri a ten minutes break. Lauri walked over to the steps and sat down. Pauli unwrapped his arms and he got up and left. Lauri took the blanket and wrapped them both in it.

"Let's get inside where it's warmer." Lauri said.

Jessica didn't argue. They got up and walked inside the building they had all their stuff in and Lauri led her as close to the front as possible. He unwrapped the blanket to get another one. He left her side to get it, but wasn't gone to long. He wrapped the fresh drier blanket around them, sat down and held her tight. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You okay." She asked.

"Just wish this was over already. I'm so sick of freezing rain." Lauri answered.

"I know, but the sooner you get it done the less you have to do." Jessica said.

"I know that. Then afterwards, they add the graphics with the crows in and then we get to see the finished video." Lauri replied.

"That should be worth it. I mean to see all the hard work you put into it and then to see the end result." Jessica said.

"Yeah, but the only result I want right now is to get us warm." Lauri replied.

"Hell, I'd freeze even more when we go out again. But there is always a nice warm hotel room with a nice warm bed." Jessica said.

"True." Lauri replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lauri walked back outside and took his position once again. He saw the others walk out with Jessica in the middle. The director started once again and Lauri figured he better get it right, cause he wanted to get warmer than he was. He didn't want Jessica to freeze to death either.

Lauri started from the beginning and slowly made his way to the end part where he had to be on his knees. Rain was coming down on him and the girl but that didn't matter to Jessica, she was glad the filming was almost through. She really wanted to get back to the hotel and get out of her clothes and under the covers. She was so cold, she couldn't feel her hands. When Lauri was finally done, he walked back to her and grabbed her hands. He noticed they were froze.

"Sweetheart." Lauri said.

"What?" She asked.

"You do realize your hands are froze." He answered.

Lauri pulled out his gloves and slide them on her hands. He rubbed her hands as best her could considering he was just as cold.

"Pauli, come here." Lauri yelled.

Pauli walked over.

"What?" Pauli asked.

"You're warmer than I am, rub her hands they are froze." Lauri answered.

"Why didn't you say something?" Pauli asked her.

"I don't want everyone waiting on me. I was worried you guys would have made me go inside." Jessica answered.

"Yes we would have but we also know you wouldn't go inside without Lauri." Pauli said.

All three walked inside and Pauli left her with Lauri.

"A little better." Lauri said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You're hands." He answered.

He took his gloves off of her hands and rubbed them a little more.

"Now I know who to go to when I need to get warm." She said.

"Only if I'm to busy. But otherwise over my dead body." Lauri replied.

"Don't even joke about that." Jessica said.

"Sorry, but you know as well as I do no one warms you better than I do." He replied.

"Yeah, both in and out of the bedroom." Jessica answered.

Lauri stopped rubbing her hands and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Lauri saw Eero, Aki and Pauli standing around looking bored.

"Why don't you guys go do something." Lauri said.

"Good idea, but we can't leave you two here." Eero replied.

Jessica turned her head in their direction. "Then one or two of you go get something to eat."

Lauri looked down at her. She always came up with the better idea that seemed to be common sense.

"So what does everyone want." Aki asked.

"I'll have whatever Lauri has or just get anything vegetarian." Jessica answered.

"Same goes for me." Lauri agreed.

"Okay. So who's staying?" Aki asked.

"You and Eero go." Pauli answered.

"So what are you gonna have?" Eero asked.

"Wait, where you going, first." Jessica answered.

"McDonald's." Eero replied.

"Okay, then just order a few double cheeseburgers and fries." Pauli said.

"Then we'll go and pick up something for Jessica and Lauri." Aki replied.

Eero and Aki left and walked out of the building. Jessica, Lauri and Pauli stood there.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Pauli asked.

"I don't know about you two, but I know what I want to do." Jessica answered.

"No fair." Lauri said.

"I know, we'd leave Pauli all alone and it's not fair to him." Jessica replied.

"So what do we do till then." Pauli asked.

"Well since I come up with better ideas, why not play some sort of card game." Jessica answered.

"No cards." Lauri said.

"Wrong, I always carry some." Jessica replied.

Lauri let her go and she went to her bag she brought with and dug around and pulled out her deck of cards. She walked back to the guys and sat down.

"Since when do you carry cards." Lauri asked.

"Since the last video you filmed. I found out how bored a person can get." Jessica answered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Half an hour later, Eero and Aki walked back into the building and handed Lauri and Jessica their food and they stayed where they were sitting. Pauli had gotten up and him and Eero and Aki sat away from the two lovebirds.

"So what did they get us?" Jessica asked.

"Fried rice and homemade vegetarian tomato soup." Lauri answered.

"Not romantic, but will do since it is warm." Jessica said.

Lauri handed hers to her and he set his down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Lauri answered.

She looked at him and he didn't look at her, that's when she knew something was wrong.

"Lauri, what is it?" She asked.

"Just not as hungry as I thought." He answered.

"What are you thinking about, that makes you not so hungry." Jessica asked.

"Just things." Lauri answered.

Jessica stopped asking and went on eating. She knew he'd never tell her. She watched the rest of the guys eating and talking. Pauli looked her way and she gave him the saddest look. He couldn't help her but he could get Lauri to tell him what was on his mind. Jessica looked away and continued to eat. Lauri noticed she was quiet. He wonder if she was upset at him.

"You mad at me." He asked.

"No." She answered.

"Yes, you are. You never answer me with one word answers unless your mad." Lauri said.

"So." Jessica replied.

He didn't know what to say to her to make her happy. He didn't always know how to tell her what he was thinking about, cause it involved her. He wanted to make things right but didn't think now was the time. He kept watching her.

"Would you stop that." She said.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I know you want to know what's in my head, but I can't explain it." He replied.

"Is it about me?" Jessica asked.

"Mostly and decisions I have to make." Lauri answered.

"Then tell me when you do that kind of thinking, you let me know so I don't ask stupid questions." She said.

"Promise. That way you'll know not to get mad at me." He replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

An hour later, the director came inside and saw everyone sitting around talking. He walked over to Lauri and Jessica.

"You ready to finish up." He asked.

"Yes." Lauri answered.

The director walked back out and Lauri got up, so did Jessica. Lauri kissed her and walked out of the building. Pauli, Eero and Aki walked with Jessica outside. They stayed by the door to watch Lauri finish the video. It was easier to stay there where there was a little cover from the rain. It was also easier to see everything that was happening.

"You warm." Pauli whispered.

"For now." Jessica whispered back.

"I want you to tell me the minute you get cold." Pauli whispered.

"Okay." She whispered back.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Two hours later, a wet and tired Lauri walked up the steps to the building. He leaned against the railing. Everyone knew he was tired, but he would crawl into bed and be with Jessica. She didn't come all this way to have him ignore her. He may not get physical with her tonight. But that might also change. They walked inside and gathered their bags and cleaned the food wrappers and containers before leaving. The van was waiting for them when they walked outside into the cold night air. but he would crawl into bed and be with Jessica. She didn't come all this way to have him ignore her. He may not get physical with her tonight. But that might also change. They walked inside and gathered their bags and cleaned the food wrappers and containers before leaving. The van was waiting for them when they walked outside into the cold night air. Lauri and Jessica got into the back and the rest of the guys filed in and got comfortable. Lauri rested his head on her shoulder and she could only placed her hand on his. He didn't like that so he laced his fingers with hers.

Not to long later the van stopped at the hotel and everyone got out. They walked into the hotel and towards the elevator. The doors opened and they got in. Lauri rested against the wall with Jessica by his side.

Finally the elevator stopped on their floor and everyone filed out and walked down the hall to their rooms. Everyone said goodnight. Jessica took the key from Lauri and unlocked their room and he walked in before she did. She closed the door behind her and walked into the bedroom. She took off her clothes and out a robe on and went into the bathroom to start a hot bath. She needed it but Lauri needed it more than she did. She walked out to the living area and saw Lauri sitting on the couch asleep. She went over to him and woke him up and told him she had started a hot bath. He got up and went to the bathroom and took off all his wet things.

"You joining me." He asked.

"Only if you want me too." She answered.

"I do." Lauri said.

Jessica walked into the bathroom and took off the robe. She waited till he was in before she got in herself. Once in, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This feels nice." She said.

"Yeah, but I know what would feel better." Lauri replied.

"You don't have to if you don't feel up to it." Jessica answered.

He knew she understood and didn't pressure her into being physical. He just loved being with her, whether it was intimate or not. But right now was the best time of all. They were naked and in water. He took the loofah and washed her. Making sure he got every inch of her. She would do the same for him. But he wanted to do her first, hoping it would make her want him tonight. He also knew he was tired but that wasn't gonna stop him. She stopped him and took the loofah from him and started to wash him.

"That feels good." He said.

"Just like it did for me." She replied.

She went further down his stomach and sides making him moan.

"Sweetheart, do you know what you're doing to me." He said.

"The same thing you did to me." She replied.

She started her action again but Lauri stopped her. He laid the loofah off to the side and lifted her up. He held onto her waist and she held onto his shoulders. He lowered her onto his hard member. She gasped, he was so deep inside her.

"See what you did to me." Lauri said.

"That was the general idea, wasn't it." Jessica replied.

"Yes." He said.

"I know how you are, you wanted this as much as I did. You wanted it this morning and we couldn't." She replied.

She started to move up and down on him, water was flowing out of the tub with each of her movements. He stopped her and made her sit there.

"Let's get out of here and dry off so we can continue this in bed." Lauri said.

She reluctantly got off of him and out of the tub. He was right behind her. They dried off, just enough so they wouldn't get the whole bed wet. Then they walked into the bedroom and she laid down and he was beside her. She got up and straddled his hips and lowered herself onto his member again. She started to move as he held her waist to help her. She took his hands in hers and held onto them. He wasn't to comfortable with that, so he stopped her so they could switch positions. He wanted to be in control and do the work. It was a pleasure to make her cum before he did. That way he could watch her face as it contorted into the expression of pure ecstasy.

He thrusted into her wet opening. In, out, in, out over and over. He went harder and further and made her moan and gasped. He felt her tighten around him and knew she was on the edge of her orgasm. He wanted her to cum so he could watch her. Then he would cum. It only took a few more hard, deep thrust and she came hard. He felt her. He watched her face. That only made it easier for him to cum. He kissed her hard when he came so she wouldn't scream so loud as he knew should would, because by then she was still riding her orgasm when another one hit. He pulled out after he came and she was panting hard. Lauri caressed her skin.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked.

"You tell me every time we do this." She answered.

They talked for a little longer then fell asleep. Lauri had her wrapped in his arms and a cover was over their bodies.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next morning when Lauri woke up, Jessica wasn't beside him. He worried something happened to her. Then he heard movement out in the living area. He got out of bed, put on a clean pair of boxers and his pants. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living area. He saw she was up and eating breakfast in her white and blue boy shorts and crop top in lace.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.

"Because, you needed the sleep." She answered.

He sat down beside her and she handed him what she had ordered for him. They ate in silence. She finished before her did and just sat there.

"So what's planned for today?" She asked.

"As far as I know, the filming was finished last night and today I was gonna spend time with you." Lauri answered.

"And if they need you." Jessica said.

"If they need my, they can call me." Lauri replied.

He finished eating and got up and walked back into the bedroom. Jessica soon followed. She sat down on the bed and watched Lauri getting dressed.

"What did you have in mind." She asked.

"Spending time with you is all I have in mind for today." He answered.

"What if I have other plans." She said.

"Like what?" Lauri asked.

"Like staying inside all day being lazy." Jessica answered.

"Staying in and being lazy, sounds good too." He said.

"You're standing there all dressed and I'm sitting her practically naked. What to do." She replied.

"I know exactly what to do with you." Lauri answered.

He walked over to the bed and picked her up and kissed her. His hands were all over her. Caressing, teasing and groping her. She was in heaven and that's where he intended to keep her.

"Lauri." She said.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." He replied.

"No, it can't." Jessica said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone's at the door." She answered.

"Why now of all times for someone to interrupt us. Who ever it is, better be telling me something important for me to stop." Lauri said.

He put her down on the bed and walked out of the bedroom. He walked through the room and to the door. He opened the door to see James. Jessica other best friend. Lauri let him in and the look on James' face said it all.

Jessica walked out and saw James. She walked to him and hugged him.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"I should have called but I had to come see you. I called your sister to find out where you were and she told me. I found out from her that while you were here, you parents were in a car accident." James answered.

"How bad." Lauri asked.

"Well..." James started to say.

Jessica knew exactly what he was saying. She let him go and walked back into the bedroom and sat down. Lauri started to follow.

"Stay for a while. She's gonna need us both." Lauri said.

James sat down on the couch as Lauri walked into the bedroom. He saw Jessica laying on her stomach crying her eyes out. He sat down and rubbed her back. She turned her head and looked at him. She got up and he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried.

"Sweetheart, things will get better." He said.

"But they saw my sister get married and my brother, but they won't get to see me." She replied.

"Yes they will. They will watch as you walk down the aisle and when you have your first child." Lauri said.

"Did James leave." She asked.

"No, he's still out there on the couch." Lauri answered.

"Wait, you said when I have my first child but you didn't say it would be yours." She said.

"I know, I wanted you to feel better." He replied.

"I see, so you want children but not with me." Jessica said.

"That is one of the decisions I have to make." Lauri replied.

"Okay." She said.

"Now get dressed and come out and visit with James. I know you need him." Lauri replied.

He got up and left her alone to get dressed. She watched him and then she got dressed in jeans and a Cradle Of Filth t-shirt. She walked out and walked into the living area. She sat down on the couch beside James. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll stay as long as you need me." James said.

"I know but after this, I have to go back to the states to be with Jordan and her family." Jessica replied.

"I'm gonna go and get some lunch." Lauri said.

He kissed her forehead before walking out the door.

"So what's going on with you two." James asked.

"I don't know, he asked me to marrying him but he's not serious about it. I don't think he is at least." Jessica answered.

"How did he ask you?" James asked.

"He only asked because Frank was terrorizing me." She answered.

"You should have called me and I would've taken care of him." James said.

"He's taken care of. Lauri and the guys have him being relocated." Jessica replied.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Twenty minutes later, Lauri walked into the hotel room. He saw Jessica still talking to James. He walked into the living room and sat down.

"So Lauri, were you serious about what you asked Jessica?" James asked.

"More than anyone knows." Lauri answered.

"Really." James said.

"What's going on between you two." Jessica asked.

"Guy stuff." James answered.

She knew not to ask anymore questions. But knew they were saying something that had to do with her. She got up and walked to the window and opened the sliding door. She walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the view. She heard the guys carry on with there conversation. She didn't care they were talking about her. She turned and shut the sliding door and went back to looking at the view.

"She's still upset, I don't blame her." Lauri said.

"Losing her parents is the worst thing to happen to her. But she doesn't want to go to the states without you." James replied.

"She's gonna have to." Lauri said.

"I know that. I promise to take care of her while we are there." James replied.

"You'll have to for a few days. Then I don't want her to know that we'll be coming over and by then I should have a ring for her." Lauri said.

"Good plan." James replied.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jessica was still on the balcony when James walked out half an hour later.

"Nice view." He said.

She didn't say anything, that's when James knew something was wrong. He put his arms around her and she cried harder. He tried his best to console her but it wasn't working. So he let her cry. That's all he could do. When her crying slowed down, she apologize profoundly. James assured her it wasn't a problem.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I'm here to help." James said.

"I know beside thinking about my family, I'm thinking about Lauri. I know he can't make it." She replied.

"He asked me to take care of you while you're in the states." James said.

"That was nice of him." Jessica replied.

"Jess, Lauri cares a great deal about you and he wants what's best for you." James said.

"James, I know that. But do you think he's serious." Jessica replied.

"In my opinion, yes he is." James answered.

Lauri walked out and sat down. Jessica went over to him and sat on his lap.

"This is nice." She said.

"You doing okay." Lauri asked.

"Some what, but I guess I'm not suppose to take this lightly." Jessica answered.

"No, you're not and you know me and the guys are here as well." Lauri said.

"I'm gonna go and visit the guys. So I'll check on you later." James replied.

"Okay." Jessica and Lauri said together.

James walked back inside and left the room.

"We're alone again." Lauri said.

"I know." Jessica replied getting off of his lap.

She walked back inside and headed for the bathroom. Lauri soon followed her inside.

"Give me a minute, then you can join me if you want." Jessica said.

"Going to take a shower." Lauri asked.

"Yeah, it might relax me." She answered.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Lauri.

"Sweetheart. You know I won't unless you want me too." Lauri said.

"I do, you help me relax when you touch me or sing to me." Jessica replied.

She walked back into the bathroom and took off all her clothes and started the shower. Lauri walked in and took his clothes off and they got into the shower. He just held her and sang to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed. He stopped singing to turn her around so he could kiss her. Her hands caressed his chest. He stopped her.

"You know this is about you. Let me take care of you." Lauri said.

"But you already do that." She replied.

"I know, but there's another kind of care I want to give you." He said.

She didn't have a clue until he started touching her naked, wet body. Lauri wouldn't let her do anything. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped he arms around his neck. He reached between them and lined his member up with her opening. She knew what she had to do. She slide down and that was all he let her do. He did everything.

"Lauri." She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You're not comfortable like this, why not get out so you can get comfortable." Jessica said.

He didn't argue. He carefully got out with her in his arms. He set her on the counter just beside the sink. He worked his magic on her there. She leaned against the wall so he had better access to her body, which was a good thing. His hands were all over touching and caressing her. He kissed her lips and trailed down to her neck to between her breasts. He thrusted into her harder and faster, going deeper. She moaned when he hit her spot. He watched her face as she came. He loved looking at her as she did so, it made her more beautiful. She loudly moaned as she felt herself tighten around him. He kissed her hard as he came. He laid his head on her shoulder till he caught his breath. He pulled out and they cleaned up. She grabbed her robe and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Lauri was right behind her. She sat down on the bed and so did he.

"Told you I wanted to stay in and be lazy." Jessica said.

"Yeah, but we figured it'd be under happier terms." Lauri replied.

She scooted up to the head of the bed and laid down. She got comfortable and Lauri laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A few hours later, Lauri woke up the knocking on the door. He figured it was James coming to check on her and it was fine that he was worried about her. He had friends like that but he wished he had more like them. He opened the door and there was James.

"How is she?" James asked.

"She's asleep." Lauri answered.

Lauri let James in and he lead him to the bedroom.

"You can stay with her while I run down to the restaurant and get us something to eat." Lauri said.

"Okay." James replied.

James watched as Lauri walked out and left the room. He sat on the side of the bed, just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful while she slept. It seemed to be the only peace she would get right now. She wasn't gonna have much of it when she got to her sister house. James knew that and he wouldn't leave her side until Lauri showed up, then her could take over. He finally moved into the living area to get comfortable. It take Lauri long before he returned.

"Still asleep." Lauri asked.

"Yeah. She needs it." James answered.

"Room service will be here soon." Lauri said.

Lauri walked into the bedroom and watched Jessica sleep. James was right, she did need it but she also needed to eat something. Lauri walked to her side of the bed and started to touch her lightly at first. She moved a little thinking it was a dream. So Lauri touched her more, stroking her. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Lauri and he smiled at her. She slowly sat up and Lauri sat down beside her.

"How you feeling." He asked.

"Okay, considering." She answered.

"Understandable." Lauri said.

"Thanks for being here, when I needed you." Jessica replied.

"You hungry." He asked.

"Starving. I haven't eaten since early yesterday." She answered.

Lauri got up and helped her get up. They walked out of the bedroom and into the living area where James was.

"You're still here." Jessica said.

"Yep, still gonna need me." James replied.

"Right now, I need food." She said.

"I bet you do." James replied.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Lauri opened it. There was the rest of the guys with their food.

"Let Jessica get her food before anyone eats it all." Lauri said.

Pauli, Eero and Aki walked in with the food and set it down on the table. Lauri took his time walking back inside. Jessica moved from the living area to the table and sat down the guys let her get what she wanted. Lauri made his way to the table and sat down beside her. He watched her eat before he started. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He didn't want to see her sick, unless it was the good kind.

Jessica looked at him and knew what he was doing but didn't argue. She loved him, really loved him because he cared about what happen to her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine, just making sure you eat." Lauri answered.

The rest of the guys went to sit in the living area with James. Jessica heard the laughter coming from there. She wondered what was going on but didn't move. She wasn't gonna get up and find out why they were laughing, but figure it was a guy joke or something related.

James walked in and sat down at the table. The guys walked in not to long after and sat down. Pauli sat on the other side of her.

"So how you doing?" Pauli asked.

"Okay, but I guess that's how I'm suppose to feel." Jessica answered.

"About right. Not suppose to be extremely happy but just enough to stay sane." Aki said.

She knew he was right so she was sitting her with her friends and her boyfriend beside her. Soon the guys starting telling jokes and she laughed at a few she got but the ones she didn't get Lauri explained them. Her mind soon went to thoughts of Christina and where she was.

"Jess, Chris is fine. She went with Frank when he left. So she's okay. She called me before they left and wanted me to let you know she'll be okay." Eero said.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Just a guess." Eero answered.

"A very educated one at that." Jessica said.

The guys continued with the jokes and the conversation, but Jessica yawned and Lauri noticed.

"Jess, go back to bed. We'll keep it down." James said.

"I don't want too, because I'm afraid that if I do you guys will leave." Jessica replied.

"The guys will go back to their rooms and Lauri will be in later. I will be on the couch if Lauri will allow me to stay." James answered.

James knew what to say to make her feel alright. He was always like that. Lauri was like that too. So Jessica got up, she kissed Lauri and headed into the bedroom. She laid down and soon fell asleep.

The guys kept talking for a little while longer before leaving to get some sleep themselves. Lauri went to get an extra blanket and pillow and handed them to James. Lauri then went into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He noticed that Jessica was fully clothed, so he gently took off her shirt and jeans and left her in just her crop top and boy shorts. He then got in and covered them up.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next morning, Jessica woke up but didn't get out of bed. She knew Lauri was beside her. She felt his arms around her most of the night. Right now, he was turned over so his back was to her. She got up and went to the bathroom and did her business. She walked out and laid back down. Lauri had turned over so he was facing her. He opened his eyes to see she was awake. She snuggled closer and he wrapped his arms around her. They laid there for while.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"To early to tell, but right now I'm okay." Jessica answered.

"To early." Lauri said.

"Yes." She replied.

"I have plans for us." He said.

"If it is what I think it is, then James needs to go visit the guys." Jessica replied.

"It involves that and to just be lazy today." Lauri said.

"So who's gonna tell James.?" Jessica asked.

"Just wait till he wakes up and does what he needs to." Lauri answered.

"Do you realize that this is the longest time we spent together." Jessica said.

"Second longest. The first was when we first met, I wanted you with me on tour that time." He replied.

"Right and I know I only have a few days if that long. I just want to spend all that time with you." Jessica said.

"I know you do. I want that too." He replied.

Lauri let her go so he could get up to use the bathroom. When he walked out, he walked back and just sat down. Soon they heard James move around the room. James stopped in to check on Jessica.

"Morning." James said.

"Morning." Jessica replied.

"I'm gonna get dressed and leave you too for a while." James said.

"Breakfast then to make sure the guys are up." Jessica guessed.

"Yes." James answered.

James walked away and went to the bathroom, did his thing and got dressed. Lauri and Jessica heard the door open and closed.

"All alone." Jessica said.

Lauri took his que and stripped her completely naked. He started touching her. Kissing every bare patch of skin. Then he did what he did the best, he went down on her. While he was at it, he stripped off his boxers. He licked, sucked, dabbled, and grooved in her pussy for the next hour. Time and time again she stroked his cock to a point near the edge, and he would grunt as if to say, "Gee, just a little longer, okay?" Then he thrusting deeper into her pussy he made her come in slow, steady waves, over and over again.

"Well I just gotta tell you, Lauri, that was too much," she said.

He shoved in his tongue as he roared into her pussy. Thrusting his tongue in and out, every so often moaning.

"If you like that, then you're gonna enjoy this." He said

He got up and lined himself up with her wet opening and thrusted into her hard. He thrusted over and over making her squirm and moan. Thank their lucky stars they were alone so no one would hear her.

They stayed that way panting for a while until she got up and pulled his member from her opening. He staggered to his feet. She kissed the taste of herself from his face. She had to agree that her pussy was delicious. He kissed her forehead and laid beside her. Sweat cover their naked bodies. Jessica got up and went into the bathroom. She started the shower. She walked out and got some clean clothes.

"You gonna join me." Jessica said.

"Sure." He replied.

He got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. He set his clothes by hers and got in the shower right behind her. She was already washing her body and he watched. She finished washing herself and turned around to start on him. He stopped her and took over and washed himself. When he finished, he wrapped his arms around her wet body and kissed her letting the water hit his back.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Jessica said.

He knew what she meant. They had to get out and get dressed. Jessica unwrapped his arms and got out and started to dry off. She was putting on fresh panties when Lauri stepped out of the shower.

"After we get done here, you want to go down to get something to eat." Lauri asked.

"Sure. Nothing wrong with eating in here but I'm starting to feel cooped up." Jessica answered.

She finished dressing before Lauri and walked out to the bedroom to start putting her socks and shoes on. Lauri didn't take long to dry off and dress. He walked out and sat down on the bed to put his socks and shoes on. They got up at the same time and walked out of the bedroom. They walked through the room and to the door.

"Stay here." Lauri said.

She did as she was told and watched as he walked to one of the guys' room and knocked. He wanted to let them know they were heading downstairs if they needed him. Lauri walked back to Jessica and laced his fingers with hers and they walked to the elevator. They got in and the doors closed. Lauri held her close as the elevator ascended downwards. When the doors opened, Jessica and Lauri walked out and to the dining room. The waitress seated them and handed them a menu. The waitress left and they looked at the menu.

"It all looks good." Jessica said.

"It does, but let me do the ordering. I had something that I wanted you to try." Lauri replied.

The waitress came back and Lauri started out with a Greek Salad, then he said he wanted the Garlic and Herb Three Cheese Pizza. The waitress took the menus and left to place the order. She came back a little later with the salad and asked them if they wanted something to drink. Jessica just ordered Mountain Dew while Lauri ordered coffee. They ate with little conversation. Jessica trusted Lauri and his judgment when it came to food, considering he had been in many hotel restaurants to sample the food.

The waitress came back and set their drinks in front of them. Jessica looked up for the first time since sitting down. She looked at Lauri.

"This is nice, just me and you." Jessica said.

"Sure is." He replied.

"Lauri, is everything okay, or are you thinking about something again." Jessica said.

"I'm fine, just doing a little thinking." He replied.

"Is it something I can help with?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He answered.

"So tell me." She said.

"When I asked you to marry me, I was serious. But I want to know what kind of ring you want, just so I have an idea." Lauri replied.

"Anything you get me is fine," Jessica answered, "as long as you picked it out and it comes from you then I'll love it."

"I should have known you'd say that. I mean you're not after me for anything but my love." He said.

"And that's the only thing I'm after and I get that and more." She replied.

They finished their salads in silence. The waitress brought out the pizza and then left. They ate that in silence. Jessica didn't bother looking anywhere than at her plate.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

They finished eating an hour later. Lauri just sat there looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just like looking at you." He answered.

"Lauri, stop. I know what you're thinking and we can't do that." Jessica said.

"Why not?" Lauri asked.

She knew he knew why she wouldn't and it wasn't like him to as why. Jessica turned to look at him and he kissed her. She pulled away.

"Why, I don't want people seeing anything of yours that I get to see." She answered.

"Selfish." He said.

"You bet your cute Finnish ass I am." She replied.

Lauri laughed at her response.

"It is cute isn't it." Lauri said.

"Why do you have to ask, when you know every women wants to feel it." Jessica replied.

"Yeah but only you get something they don't." Lauri said.

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"Don't make me say it Jess, you know what we've done." Lauri answered.

"Is it something we want to repeat?" Jessica asked.

"Over and over." He answered.

"Okay, I get it." She said.

"You better get it. Or else you won't." Lauri replied.

"You wouldn't last without it either." Jessica said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I can last longer, cause I know how to use other things." She answered.

"Who taught you that?" Lauri asked.

"Found out from Chris and the internet." Jessica answered.

"She really shouldn't be teaching you that." He said.

"So you say. Anyway, I prefer the real thing." She replied.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Ten minutes later, they got up and left the restaurant and headed back to the elevator. The doors opened and they got in. Lauri held her as the elevator rose to their floor. As soon as it stopped on their floor, they got out and walked back to their room. Lauri unlocked the door and Jessica was about to go in when she saw James and the rest of the guys heading there way.

James walked to her and hugged her.

"So what's the plan?" Jessica asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." James answered.

Lauri walked into the bedroom. Jessica saw him.

"I wished I didn't have to go." Jessica said.

"Sweetheart, me too." Lauri replied.

Lauri helped her pack some of her things. Jessica handed something to him.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"I want you to keep this till we are together again." She answered.

Lauri took the bracelet and she helped him put it on.

"It was something my parents gave me. My sister has one just like it." Jessica said.

"Then why don't you wear it." Lauri asked.

"Because I want you to have it for now. It only means we'll be together no matter where we are." She answered.

"And it also means that I'll have to return it to you." He said.

"Yeah, but someday you won't have too." Jessica replied.

James walked into the bedroom.

"You finished yet?" James asked.

"Just about, but I still want everyone to give me and Lauri tonight at least." Jessica answered.

"That can be arranged." James said.

"But first, get some movies, snacks and whatever else so we can have a small party or whatever it is between all of us." Jessica replied.

"I'll get the guys to help, while you finish packing." James answered.

James walked out of the bedroom and walked into the living area and told the guys the plan. The guys agreed and left the room.

"I get it, you want to have everyone here for the last night. But you won't spend it with me." Lauri said.

"How wrong you are, I want to spend time with them yes but I get all night with you as well as tomorrow morning." Jessica replied.

Jessica continued to gather her things and packed what she didn't need but keep out some things.

"What are you gonna wear tonight?" Lauri asked.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on wearing a lot or nothing at all if you know what I mean." Jessica answered.

"I do." Lauri said.

"But if we are just gonna sit and watch movies, mind if I borrow something of yours." Jessica replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Half an hour later, the guys returned with everything. Lauri answered the door and the guys walked into the living area and set everything up. Jessica walked out in one of Lauri's shirts and a pair of his boxers. She headed towards the couch and sat down.

"If you guys want, go get something comfortable on. If not, then fine." Jessica said.

Lauri was doing just that. He wanted to be in as little as possible without showing others what he had so he just wore a shirt and boxers. He walked back out and sat down beside Jessica. The others decided against leaving to change. So Pauli put in the first movie.

"So what is it?" Jessica asked.

"First is something James picked out for you. He knew you love vampire movies so he picked Queen of the Damned." Pauli answered.

"What about the rest." Lauri asked.

"Well, Eero and I agreed on one and James and Aki also agreed on one and then we got one of your favorites." Pauli answered.

"What about the rest." Lauri asked.

"Well, Eero and I agreed on one and James and Aki also agreed on one and then we got one of your favorites." Pauli answered.

No more questions and Pauli played the movie. Lauri put his arms around Jessica and she watched the movie intently. The guys were snacking on what they brought while watching. Jessica reached for a can of Mountain Dew, but Lauri wouldn't let her get it. She looked at him and understood. He let her go so she could get the can.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36 Part 2

Hours later, Jessica sat there watching Lauri's movie and was trying not to fall asleep. She laid her head on his shoulder and couldn't keep her eyes open. Everyone left but James, he was still watching. He looked over at the couch when he went to grab something and noticed Jessica was starting to fall asleep. Lauri looked at her.

"Want to take her into the bedroom, then we can finished the movie." Lauri said.

James got up and paused the movie and got up. He picked up Jessica and walked into the bedroom. He soon walked out and sat down and started the movie. Lauri couldn't get comfortable without Jessica by his side. He really wanted to spend what was left of her time being with her. Lauri got up and stretched and James noticed.

"Going to bed?" James asked.

"Yeah." Lauri answered.

James got up and shut off the movie.

"I'm gonna go and go sleep in one of the other guys' room." James said.

James walked out of the living area and left the room. Lauri walked into the bedroom and looked at Jessica.

"You coming or not." She said.

"I thought you were asleep." He replied.

"It was an excused to get you alone." Jessica said.

Lauri walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. He started to caress her.

"Lauri, just do it and none of this tender crap." She said.

"Are you sure, I mean I could hurt you." He replied.

"If I know you, you won't hurt me." She said.

He took off every article of clothing and then he got top of her and entered her. She let out a pleasurable moan that sent his mind whirling with even more things he could do to her. He slowly thrusted inside her and he let himself go. His rhythmic motion got faster and deeper. This pleasured her more to know he wanted her. Her head filled with the image with his naked body on hers.

He rolled over onto his back and she was on top. She bent over to kissed him on the lips. She kissed his chest and his nipples, she sucked and nipped at him. She trailed kissed along his jaw and down his neck. He let out a deep moan and then she knew this was the greatest feeling se could give him. His eyes closed and she kissed her way down. She placed her hands on his stomach and she gently rubbed and he just laud there. She stopped and he opened his eyes. His hands moved to her soft skin and he sat up. He rolled and she was on the bottom. He thrusted over and over again and harder each time. She moaned so loud his head whirled. He stopped thrusting long enough to put his right hand on her left breast and started to gently stimulate the nipple to a hard point.

"Please don't stop." She said.

He looked at her and smiled. He bent further forward and took her right breast in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. She felt the sensation and the and the warmth of his mouth. She loved this feeling she could do this forever but she probably wouldn't last. He took her nipple between his teeth and gently pulled. She let out a soft cry and he didn't move.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded her head and he finally moved. He trailed kisses up her neck and back to her mouth. He kissed her and she kissed back. He thrusted harder than he ever would and this had both of their bodies in total passion. He thrusted into her one last time and they both came as moans of pleasure escaped. He stayed inside her and he bent forward and kissed her lips. He pulled himself out and got off of her and laid beside her. He put his arms around her and held her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

The next morning, Lauri watched her sleep. So peaceful and beautiful. He didn't want to wake her. He wanted to keep her here by his side. But he knew she had to get going. So he slowly woke her up with soft kisses. She took her precious time waking up. She didn't want to but when she saw Lauri looking at her, she definitely woke up.

"You better get cleaned up and dressed." Lauri said.

"I don't want to." She replied.

"The sooner you do the sooner we'll be together." He said.

She reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the clothes she was gonna wear that day. She walked back into the bathroom, set her clothes on the counter and stepped into the shower. She washed away the reminisce of last night. She was gonna miss Lauri when she left.

Lauri got up and put his boxers back on and headed out to the living area, but was stopped when he heard the knocking on the door. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"You're early." Lauri said.

"I know, but just wanted to make sure she was up." James replied.

"I made sure of it. She in the shower now." Lauri said.

"So I took the liberty of ordering breakfast and having it sent here for us. I also know she gonna wanna say goodbye to the others." James replied.

"Okay." Lauri answered.

Jessica walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. She walked through the bedroom and out to the living area.

"Morning." James said.

"Bite me." She replied.

"Not my job." James answered.

"To early to be a smartass James." Jessica said.

"Is it. I thought it was the right thing to say at the moment." James replied.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

She walked to the table and sat down. Lauri didn't want to tell her that he would see her sooner than she thought. She'd be going to the states and he'd be there for the funeral. He wanted to surprise her but he didn't want her to leave his side either.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" He asked.

She turned to looked at him and he looked into her eyes there was no emotion, nothing. She wasn't herself, just a shell. Lauri knew something wasn't right. He knew she loved her parents but they never got along like he did with his. But still it hurt him to see her like this. Lauri got up and went into the bedroom and took started his computer. He grabbed her IPOD and started to download things he had written but never allowed onto an album. He knew she liked that stuff because it was more from the heart and not prefabricated. He also put a few poems he had written. He had used the great almighty technology to read his words to her. He knew she would want to hear his voice. He took his computer with him when he went into the bathroom and recorded a heart felt message to her.

He left the bathroom just as James walked into the bedroom. Lauri hand James her IPOD.

"I want her to listen to this on the plane." Lauri said.

"What's on it?" James asked.

"Unreleased songs that I don't want anyone but Jess to hear, some poems that I wrote and a special message just for her." Lauri answered.

"Sounds fun." James said.

"If you saw what I saw not to long ago, you'd know she's gonna need it." Lauri replied.

"I know, but she still doesn't know about you showing up." James said.

"You don't know how hard it is to keep something like that from her." Lauri replied.

"I know something harder to say to her." James said.

"What's that?" Lauri asked.

"That I've been offered a job in another state." James answered.

"I don't know how much more she can take before she snaps. Losing her parents, then you leaving." Lauri said.

"It's not like I'm leaving her. I'll only be a phone call away and when she needs me I'll be there." James replied.

"I know that." Lauri said.

They both heard the knock on the door and James went to answered it, while Lauri shut down his computer. He walked out of the bedroom and went to sit at the table beside Jessica. She never moved. Lauri put his arms around her and she flinched. She turned to look at him.

"Jess, snap out of it. I'm here, so is James. I won't let anything happen to you." Lauri said.

Silent tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them away.

James walked over with the food and sat down at the table. He saw Jessica crying and knew Lauri was consoling her as best he could.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Ten minutes later, there was another knock at the door. James got up and opened it and there stood the rest of the guys. James let them in and they walked to the table and sat down.

"How is she?" Pauli asked.

"Not so good. I mean she's not herself." Lauri answered.

Lauri let her go and Pauli put his arms around her and hugged her. She didn't know where she was or why she was feeling like this. Pauli leaned closer and whispered something to her. She blinked a few times.

"What's going on?" She numbly asked.

"Just waiting for you to get it together." James answered.

"Jess, you ok." Lauri asked.

"No, but I'm not supposed to be." She answered.

"Baby, what happened earlier." Lauri asked.

"I don't know. All I know it was like everything shut down all at once." Jessica answered.

"Jessica, you and James need to eat before you leave." Pauli said.

Jessica wouldn't argue with Pauli, kinda like another person she wouldn't argue with. So she ate what they placed in front of her.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

Half an hour later, everyone was done eating and just sitting around the table.

"Jess, we should get going." James said.

Jessica got up and started hugging all the guys, but when she got to Lauri she didn't want to let go. James basically had to pull her off of him to get her to leave. She didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"James, why don't I just come with you to the airport." Lauri said.

"Fine, she doesn't want to leave you yet. But I suggest you bring one of the other guys along." James replied.

No question asked and Pauli was going with. Pauli helped James get her things out of the room and to the elevator. Lauri and Jessica weren't to far behind. Everyone got onto the elevator with Jessica's things and waited for it to ascend to the main floor. Once it came to a stop, everyone got out and James and Pauli carried her bags to the van that the guys had used to get them to the video shoot. Jessica and Lauri got in and James and Pauli sat far away from them to give them space.

"You know I love you and if you need me even just to talk. I'm only a call away. I will be there for you." Lauri said.

"I know. The same goes for you. I can't believe when I get back to Finland that we'll be..." Jessica trailed off.

"What?" Lauri asked.

"I've made my decision about what you asked. When I get back, I'll move in with you." Jessica answered.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Lauri said.

"I knew it would. I was gonna wait to think about it more, but why not make it now." She replied.

"Jess, you sure you're not doing this because of what happened." He asked.

"I'm very sure, I didn't want something to happen to me or you without the other not knowing. I know it doesn't make sense." She answered.

He kissed her and held her as the van rolled along.

"Hey Jess, when we get there you're gonna have to help with your things. I know it will sound rude but it would be easier for you to say goodbye to Lauri here. That way he doesn't get mobbed." James said.

"He's right." Lauri replied.

"I know, but I don't want to say goodbye." Jessica said.

"Then just say see you later." Pauli replied.

"Yeah, that way you know it's not forever." James said.

"Jess, just remember what I said. And James don't you forget to give her IPOD to her." Lauri replied.

Everyone was quite when the van rolled to a stop at the airport. Jessica hugged Pauli once last time then she got to Lauri. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He kissed her hard so she wouldn't forget his kisses. They say their see you later and Jessica and James grabbed her bags and walked into the airport. James had everything already set up so all she had to do was check her bags. Once that was done, they sat and waited for their plane to be called. Jessica sat beside James in the hard plastic chairs. She heard She heard In The Shadows play.

"James, do you have my phone?" She asked.

"Right here." He answered pulling it out of his pocket.

Jessica opened it up. "Hello." 

"Hey it's just me."

"Lauri, you couldn't wait." She said.

"No, I hope you didn't mind that I had Pauli change the ring tone." Lauri replied.

"This way I'll know when you call." Jessica answered.

"Yes, but I couldn't wait till you landed to hear from you." He said.

"So you already miss me." She replied.

"More than you know." Lauri answered.

"Jess, we got to go." James said.

She got up and talked to Lauri telling him she'd see him later. But what she didn't know was how right she was. They hung up and Jessica followed James to their gate. James handed the tickets to the stewardess and him and Jessica walked through to get on the plane. The second stewardess directed them to their seats and they sat down. Jessica looked out the window knowing when she came back, she'd be in Finland.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

Many hours later, the plane landed in California. She never liked it here. She was happy when she met Lauri, because he took her away from there. Once off the plane, they collected their bags and got a rental car. They loaded their bags in and then they got in. James drove to Orange County. She knew it was a long ride so she slept. James knew she hated growing up there and when they became friends she lived with him in Newport Beach. Her sister Jordan loved it in San Diego. When James stopped the car, they where in front of his house. He woke Jessica up and gave her the key so she could unlock the door while he carried her bags inside.

"Jess, you wanna help me." James said.

She walked to the car and grabbed the rest of her bags and his. She walked back to the house and set them just inside the door. James closed the door.

"I'm gonna call Lauri to let him know." Jessica said.

James didn't say a word. He just watched her walked to the kitchen as she called Lauri. He wished he had that kind of relationship with her but she was Lauri's. He just watched her. He would tell her his news later, after the funeral. James walked into the kitchen and put his arms around her and just held her. She kept talking to Lauri while James held her.

"You there yet?" Lauri asked.

"No, just at James' for the night then we head down to San Diego." Jessica answered.

"Did James give your IPOD back." Lauri asked.

"Yeah, I listen to what you put on there." She answered.

"I have a small confession to make." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I made everyone promise not to tell you but I have to. I'll be there at the funeral." Lauri answered.

James took the phone from her.

"She's in shock." James said.

"I want you to keep this part the secret, I found the perfect ring for her." Lauri replied.

James let go of Jessica and she walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a few of her bags and headed upstairs to the guest room. She started to unpack her things so she could figure out which things she needed to wear for the next few days. She knew she couldn't wear anything sexy or colorful. So she pulled out her black pants and all her shirts. She knew she could wear a t-shirt to visit her sister and her sister would insist on her wearing a nice skirt for the funeral itself.

James walked upstairs with his bag still on the phone talking to Lauri. He dropped his bag into his room and walked to the guest room. He stood in the doorway watching Jessica. She looked up and handed the phone back to her.

"Hey." She said.

"I know it's a shock but this way you won't have to go through the funeral alone." Lauri replied.

"You do realize how much I miss you right now." Jessica said.

"Probably as much as I miss you." He replied.

"I'm gonna listen to those songs again when I sleep." Jessica said.

"They were intended to be heard but I couldn't bare my soul for the whole world to see." Lauri replied.

"I know and I'm glad you let me listen to them." Jessica answered.

"Sweetheart, I got to get going. We are gonna see the video before they release it. I told them to make a copy so I could show you." Lauri said.

"Okay, I love you and be safe." She replied.

"I will. I love you too and I will see you soon." Lauri answered.

They said goodbye and hung up. She was feeling better knowing Lauri was gonna be at the funeral. She set up her IPOD and let the music flow out of the speakers. James was still standing there.

"So what's this?" James asked.

"Songs Lauri doesn't want the world to hear." Jessica answered.

"I give him credit they are good but why not put them on an album." James said.

"James, he's like you. He doesn't want to bare his soul to the whole world and this are just for me. He would sing them to me when I couldn't sleep." She replied.

"What else is on here." James asked.

"Poems, a message for me." Jessica answered.

James sat down on the bed and listened to the songs and poems as it flowed out of the speakers.

"What do you want to eat?" James asked.

"Anything vegetarian is okay." Jessica answered.

James got off of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed a number to a pizza place. It was the fasted and easiest. He headed back upstairs with the rest of her bags. He laid them on the bed and helped her unpack.

"Jess, I have something that will probably upset you." James said.

"What?" She asked.

"I got offered a job in another state." He answered.

"Do you want to take it?" She asked.

"It would mean leaving everything here behind and starting new." James answered.

"I know what it means, is it worth doing that," She said, "is it worth leaving your family, friends."

"I don't know." He replied.

"Answer me this, what if I didn't marry Lauri and wanted to come back here. Would you be here?" She asked.

"If you wanted to be here instead of in Finland than yes, I'd stay." He answered.

"Make me a deal then, stay in Newport and find another job." Jessica said.

"Since the band broke up, I could do that." James replied.

"You should start doing your music again. Especially with all those songs you have written and filed away." She said.

"That would only mean I could travel to record and still stay here." He replied.

"I don't want you to lose what you love doing. I should know, I loved the band, but I only came to see you. I love hearing your voice. Like I do Lauri's." Jessica answered.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and James went downstairs to answer it. He opened the door and saw the pizza delivery guy. James paid for the pizza, the guy handed him the pizza and left. James shut the door and locked it before going back upstairs.

He stopped at her door and looked in.

"Jess, pizza's here. We'll eat in my room." James said walking to his room.

She followed and walked into James' bedroom. She sat down on the bed and he opened the box. She took a slice and slowly ate it.

"James, thank you for all you do for me." She said.

"Hey, no need. I do it because I've been you're friend forever it seems. And even if you marry Lauri, you can still stay here when you guys visit." He replied.

Jessica continued to eat her pizza. She watched James eat his and he noticed it.

"What?" He asked.

"Just thinking about things." She answered.

"You can tell me anything." James said.

"Just thinking about Lauri, is all." Jessica replied.

"You'll see him soon." He said.

"I know, which means he gonna check out the video and be on a plane tonight while I sleep." She replied.

James knew she was right and just made sure to he kept her from crying.

"I have an idea." James said.

"What?" She asked.

"After we eat, how about we go out and walk on the beach." James answered.

"Like we used to." Jessica said.

"Exactly." He replied.

She hurried to finish and so did James. They walked down the stairs. James took his light jacket and a sweater for her. He unlocked the door and they walked out. James made sure to lock up the house. They walked around the house and to the beach. His house was right on the beach which was nice. They walked up and down till she was tired. So they walked back to the front and James unlocked the door. She walked upstairs and got ready for bed as James locked up and went to bed.

She was fast asleep a few minutes later and dreaming of Lauri.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

The next morning, Jessica got up and took her pants and shirt along with a clean set of under garments into the bathroom. She started the shower, stripped and got in.

James woke up not long after. He heard the shower and knew Jessica was up. So he got up and went downstairs. He went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He then headed back upstairs and almost ran into Jessica. He let her walk into her room and he went to his. He did the same things she did and got into the shower.

Jessica came out of her room all dressed and packed two bags to take. She went downstairs and waited for James.

He came down a few minutes later with a suit and tie hanging on a hanger.

"Aww, you're gonna look so handsome for this." She said.

"You've only see me in a suit and tie one other occasion." He replied.

"Prom." Jessica said.

"I was the lucky one that night. I got to take my best girl to her prom." He replied.

"Yeah, but you were suppose to be on tour." She said.

"I explained it to everyone and they let me go for it." James replied.

They walked out the door and James locked the door. They walked to the car and got in. James started the car and drove to San Diego.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Two hours later, James stopped the car in front of a house and they got out. Jessica walked up the walkway and up the steps. She rang the doorbell and soon the door swung open and Jordan walked out to see her little sister.

"Jess, you made it." Jordan said.

"Of course." Jessica replied.

James walked up with the bags.

"James. Welcome." Jordan said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Jess, I have someone here for you." Jordan said.

"Who?" Jessica asked as Jordan lead them inside.

Jordan lead them to the living room and there Jessica saw...

"Lauri." She said.

He walked to her and hugged her.

"I've got here like I promised." He replied.

"We were talking to him not to long again." Jordan said.

He handed her the small box he pulled from his pocket.

"Open it." He said.

She did and inside was the most gorgeous engagement ring any girl could dream of. He took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"Marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

He kissed her but didn't let go.

"How sweet." Jordan said.

"So when's it start?" James asked.

"In a couple of hours." Jordan answered.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

A few hours later all their family and friends gathered at the church. Jessica sat with James on one side and Lauri one the other while Jordan sat with her husband and her two girls. The service was lovely but a little long but was worth it.

After they went to the cemetery to see their parents buried. Lauri held Jessica close to him.

Soon after everyone went back to Jordan's house.

"Let's talk a little walk." Lauri said.

She didn't argue. He took her hand and lead her outside. They walked a little ways.

"Lauri." She said crying.

"I know, it's gonna get easier now." He replied.

"I know." Jessica said.

Lauri and Jessica walked back and Jessica was ran over by her nieces.

"Slow down." Jessica said.

"We wanted to be with you for a little while." Sarah said.

Sarah was the oldest of the two girls and Crystal was the youngest.

"How long is a while?" Lauri asked.

"About five minutes or less." Jessica answered.

She was right of course the two girls soon left and Jessica and Lauri walked back into the house.

Epilogue

One year and six months later, Jessica was walking down the aisle with James. She saw Lauri and knew she her life was gonna be different. James handed her to Lauri and the priest started the ceremony. It was what she wanted and Lauri gave it to her. He wanted her happy, because it made him happy. The priest announced them husband and wife and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. They walked out of the church and off the rest of their lives together.

Lauri was happier cause in that same year, Jessica had given him the world's greatest gift. She gave birth to twins so now they shared their love with a son and a daughter. What more could anyone ask for.

~THE END~


	46. Note

Sorry some of the chapters are so short but this is an older story and I just wanted to post it here. So review it anyway and let me know what you think. I do have another story about Panic at the Disco that should be on it's way shortly.


End file.
